Raw: The 76th Hunger Games (SYOT)
by Honeyburst
Summary: The Rebellion has failed. New president Leo Viraz has taken over the country from his spot as Vice President under Snow. However, young Rossalynn Snow, Cornelius's daughter is wishing for her throne. Meanwhile, the 76th Games is happening, and the tricks up the Gamemaker's sleeves may be too much for the 26 tributes.
1. The Tributes

**Welcome to the Raw: 76th Hunger Games! The link to the form is on my profile. Updated tribute lists will be on my profile.**

Rules:

No more than five tributes. If you do three, then one has to die in the bloodbath. If you do five, two have to die in the bloodbath.

This is a first come first served.

Reservations are allowed.

 **Tributes**

District 1 Male-Peregrine Hart, 17, submitted by platypus27

District 1 Female-Sapphire Pierce, 17, submitted by laurenyeeann

District 2 Male-Lucius Blackthorn, 16, submitted bu OfEmbersAndWolves

District 2 Female-Desdemona Slate, 18, submitted by PhoenixGrace

District 3 Male-Hydra Saler, 18, by 20

District 3 Female-Lucia Thompkins, 14, submitted by OfEmbersAndWolves

District 4 Male-Eoghan Seaworth, 18, by Sparky She-Demon

District 4 Female-Arielle Macklin, 16, submitted by IciclePower33

District 5 Male-Day Matthews, 12, by OfEmbersandWolves

District 5 Female-Andromeda Vale, 15, by sunstellar

District 6 Male-Markus Perlux, 18, submitted by IciclePower33

District 6 Female-Branwen Doyle, 15, submitted by Sparky She-Demon

District 7 Male-Vladimir Drozdov, 17, submitted by Sparly She-Demon

District 7 Female-Irene Yupo, 17, submitted by Norbus95

District 8 Male-Jean Wiliford, 18, by Author-Hime

District 8 Female-Moira Quill, 12, submitted by PhenioxGrace

District 9 Male-Elliot 'Eli' Chess, 12, by IciclePower33

District 9 Female-Cordelia Raine, 17, submitted by unfortunatebamboo

District 10 Male-Sawyer Brook, 18, submitted by taaeum

District 10 Female-Etta Everleigh, 13, submitted by Author-Hime

District 11 Male-Persimmon 'Percy' Ayerford by Author-Hime

District 11 Female-Angeline Borost, 18, submitted by IciclePower33

District 12 Male-Agni Ridley, 17, submitted by Author-Hime

District 12 Female-Oriole Dyrge, 15, submitted by IfILeaveMyGrinBehind

District 13 Male-Korin Banner, 15, submitted by IciclePower33

District 13 Female-Anna Glen, 18, submitted by laurenyeeann


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

Leo Viraz-President of Panem

President Leo Viraz looked down, at the square, were the rebels had met their fall, and the Capitol ruled Panem again. He was ready for the reapings, which would take place in a week. He watched from his private balcony, as Capitol citizens chattered about the wondrous Hunger Games that would start in two weeks.

He smiled, and walked into his suite, and walked into the elevator and disappeared.

/-.-.-.\

Mairio Plora-Head Gamemaker

The Head Gamemaker walked around in circles as he waited for the president to arrive. He watched as the other gamemakers worked on the arena, a nice beautiful beach, with woods, and a field of grasses. Mairio watched as one of the gamemakers made a fruit orchid in the middle of long grasses, and bushes.

A secret haven where nobody would look. Perfect for this year's Games.

A loud knock echoed through the room. The president was here, ready for the meeting. Plora walked over to the door opened it, and said, "Good evening, Mister President."

"Good evening to you too. Now listen. I want an exciting games this year; you need to remind them that the Capitol is in control. Do this, or you'll figure out how tributes feel." The president said, turning and walking back out.

"Did everybody hear that? We need an exciting games this year, so get to work!"

/-.-.-.\

Rosalynn Snow-Adopted Granddaughter of Former President Snow

Rosalynn paced in her new Capitol house. The new president had stripped her of her title and kicked her out of the capitol building.

He had stolen her inheritance, and now she was a normal Capitol girl. All she wanted was her title back. And control of Panem. She was strong. She could preserve, and lead the country. Like her grandfather.

She settled down at her desk, and began to think. She started writing down a plan, and carefully worked out a way to get the presidency back, in her control.

"Watch out, Leo Viraz. I know how to run this country. You, however do not!" Rosalynn said as she knocked out a security camera.


	3. District One

**Thank you to everyone for the tributes! Here is the District One reaping!**

Peregrine Hart, 17

I see myself, being slain, by a girl with a bow.

I see myself getting hit by a spear.

I see a whole world of people cheering me on.

I see a glimmering forehead, full of sweat.

I see a pair of cold grey eyes, full of venom, and cunning.

I feel air. I reach up towards it.

I wake up from my dream, to my dad breathing down the back of my night shirt. "Get up kid! You're volunteering today!" he says with pride in his voice. He knows I have to win. He is putting too much pressure on me.

I roll over, and pull on a shirt, and jeans. This will look nice enough for the reaping. I then remember my silver chain, that was from the mace I broke, my grip was too strong. THis will be my token. I want to be remembered.

I then start to head over to my homemade training station, where my spears, swords, and knives lay. I am the only one who knows where the entrance is. I used thick cables, wire, and rope, which are weaved together so it looks like a junk pile, with a net on top so no trash will spill over the sides. My parents think it is just a pile of garbage, but it is huge, more than the usual pile. I borrowed some stuff from the Academy to create it. I pick up a spear from my rack of weapons, and start throwing.

The money from winning will do my family good. Ever since they saw me lifting a cookie jar with dirt, and lifting it when I was a toddler, I began to gain interest. Eventually, I was so tangled up in training; I eventually came to the point where I had to make a choice-train, and become rich, or give up, and live in poverty. I decided to train, even with all the cons.

I grin as I hear the thud of the spear hitting its mark. I will win this. I've been imagining the scene for weeks-thud-a welcome home party, just for me. Everybody will care, and be happy. The parcels will come, and the little kids will be happy.

I already have a plan in mind. Find the strongest tribute, ally with them, and win-thud-attend the crowning, everything will go all right. The others at the Academy used to tease me about that. Like "You never be able to handle pain." Or, "You're too weak to ever be good!" This is my chance to prove myself. It will be them who are sorry.

"Honey! It's time for the reaping!" my mom calls from the kitchen. I walk to the kitchen, and my mom hands me a piece of buttered toast, and a pancake. "Eat this. I'll see you in the Justice Hall, later!" she calls to me as I walk out of the door, enjoying my bread.

To get to the square, I walk past the Academy. I see a few kids coming out of there, all sweaty from training. I walk past, and stop to watch the trainees come out.

I walk with a few other Academy kids, until we reach the sign in stations. A Peacekeeper calls me up. "What is your name?"

"Peregrine Hart" I reply with confidence as she stabs me with the needle. It still stings, even though it has been at least five years. The other students used to tease me about it. I brush off the memory and walk up to square.

I am herded into a pen of 17 year old boys. The citizens are slowly arriving, it takes them forever to get here.

I watch as our escort, Loui Markison walks up on stage. "Welcome, everyone, to District One's reaping. First, the males" She reaches in and pulls out a name. Clark-"

"I volunteer!" I call.

"May I ask, what's your name young man?"

"Peregrine Hart" I say.

I watch him pull out the girl's name. Sapphire Pierce. Her surname seems, off to me. Pierce, who would want to ally with Pierce? She would probably kill her allies in their sleep. _She_ is _the next victor. I will be her first kill._

A Peacekeeper comes, and pulls me up the stairs, of the Justice Building. I grin as I walk into the Justice Building. I catch a glimpse of my best friend, his eyes full of sadness. That is when I realize, _I have made the biggest mistake of my life. I have to come home._

The Peacekeepers march me in to the Justice Hall. They take me to a room where there is a small, shaggy fur couch, with silver is soft. I wait until the people start streaming in.

My mom comes first. She is worried, and is holding my dad, who has seemed to have fainted. "Come back." She pleads, her clear blue eyes filled with desperate tears.

"That's all you have to do. We were wrong. I'm so sorry you'll have to die this way." she says, and faints.

A Peacekeeper comes in and pulls her and my father out the door, gruffly, like they are just animals.

I wait messing with the fluff on the couch, and wrinkling the carpet. Finally, my friend, Hunter comes in. His black hair jetting out in every direction, like usual.

"You've got to win this. I believe in you." He turns around, and I feel something drop in my hand. I look down, and see a new silver chain. I rub it, and I see something appear. It says, _Don't trust the arena._ The message quickly fades, before I can reread.

I look back at my two visitors. The Peacekeeper basically dragged my mother across the floor. _This isn't luxury, this is war. The Capitol is cruel and deceiving. They should have never won the war. I was wrong._

I burst into tears, as I cry my heart out. I quickly wipe my face, and hurry alongside tense Peacekeepers to the train station. I catch a glimpse of Sapphire behind, a weird look in her eyes.

I walk onto the train and start to ear. I know my family has enough money, but at times like this, I just want to gain more weight, as that will give me an advantage in the Games. I know that sounds, weird but it is true. I did watch the differences in Katniss.

We hurry along to the train, and I notice my favorite snack, cheese crunchies. I grab a handful and start munching. It is delicious.

I see Sapphire, shooting me a puzzling look. I walk over, to her. Maybe she is talkative.

/.-.-.-.\

Sapphire Pierce, 17

I wake up, and stretch my legs. I barely had any sleep last night, because I was up, training. I yawn, and try to get out of bed, only to find my older brother Thomas swoops down, and has a look in his eyes, an understanding one, the one only an older brother can give you.

"What do you want?" I say grouchily.

"I want to congratulate you for getting chosen as tribute. It was my dream, but I was never good enough." He says a wistful look in his eyes.

"Okay, I understand. So, get off of me, you great lump!" I exclaim, pushing him out of my bed.

I get up, walk to the mirror, and brush my perfect blonde hair. I tie it up; I want to look nice when I volunteer.

I put on a shining silver dress; it looks beautiful in the sunlight. I look at my brother. He's too old to be in the reaping, so he can't volunteer. It is so sad to think that he was never chosen. Of course, I would never want him chosen, he is the only one I love. The only one who knows my secret, which is too dangerous for anyone to know. I would be scorned by all of the district. I need to win, so I can live my life freely.

I am not worried about losing, because I'm not; I had the highest score in the academy for the last couple years. I hated it when the held me back since I was twelve. I've been ready, but my parents were too clingy. There is no way anyone can beat me. The instructors personally taught me; I showed so much promise, more than any other student. I am the Victor.

I start on my lipstick. It feels good to smother it on. I finish my beauty routine, and walk over and I slip on beautiful silver flats, and walk out the door. I don't need breakfast; I'll have it on the train.

I then start walking to the Academy for some extra practice. Because, they say, practice makes perfect.

As I arrive, I notice other students arriving, one comes over and says, "Whatcha doing, loser?"

I look over and size him up, "Practicing for the Games." I say with a sneer. "I was chosen to volunteer, unlike you apparently." I sneer. He walks away, trembling.

Our Academy is set up like the Training Center, multiple stations, weapons, and survival skills. Anything to enhance a student's chances of becoming Victor. The Training Room is decorated to look like a jungle, and ocean. There are other land formations, but I prefer the jungle.

I go over, pick up some throwing knives, and start throwing knifes at the moving targets throughout the jungle. I set them on the 'running tribute' setting. I quickly hit all 25 other tributes in the maze. I choose spears, and start it again, changing the setting to 'sprinting tribute' I only got 13 that time.

I hear an alarm bell, and a voice comes over the speakers, "All students, the reaping is about to begin. Attention, all students, the reaping is about to begin. Head over to the square." The speaker clicks off.

I quickly pick up all of my stuff and then walk with my 'friends', Sasha and Dean.

I hurry into the square, and a male Peacekeeper pricks my finger. I doesn't bother me anymore, I've had worse injuries.

I walk into the square with some other 17 year olds, looking worried. If they were in the games, they wouldn't survive a day, that is how weak about half of our district is these days. Ever since the Rebellion, a bunch of the kids have gotten scared, and we have less volunteers and students at the academy.

Our escort, full of ridiculous gimmicks and clothes, as usual, asks everyone to quiet down. He then shows a movie about the first war, and the most recent, ending with Katniss's death.

He then pulls out the male name. He said Clark somebody, but some male took his place instead.

The male is Peregrine Hart. Amusing, obviously, but only to me, I don't see anyone with an amused expression. Our escort, Loui Markison says, "Now for the girls. Mable Young!"

A scared looking twelve year old slowly weaves her way through the crowd, her hazel eyes, and light-golden-almost-white hair filled to the brim with tears about to spill. When I see her, I know that she is beautiful. She is perfection.

I quickly raise my hand, and say, "I volunteer as tribute!" The twelve year old looks relieved. As I walk up to the stage, aiming my cold gray eyes straight into the male tributes. That male will find out just how deadly I am. He looks unsettled, like someone just shoved a cake pop in his mouth (my favorite prank).

"What is your name, young lady?" Loui asks a weird warmth and craziness in his eyes. I remember what is was like last year, when they drew out the Victors. I was going to volunteer, but with the twist, I could not.

"Sapphire. Sapphire Pierce." I say, adding a chilling calmness to my voice that will scare anyone and everyone. I see others cringing, and leaning back, as they hear the venom that fills my voice.

"And here you have the 76th District One tributes!" Loui calls, and takes us in the Justice Hall.

My brother comes first. I love more than anything in the world. I softly kiss his cheek, as he whispers, "I believe in you. Do whatever you can to win. You are the one."

I nod, a lump rises in my throat. I struggle hard to push it down. _You're not supposed to be sad. You_ are _the victor. Believe in yourself, for goodness sakes._

Thomas gives me a metal ring. He looks at me, and I understand.

He then leaves, and I ask the Peacekeepers if I can get on the train. They nodd, and I hurry on. I start feasting on cinnamon rolls. I love them, they taste so good.

I unravel one, and slowly start chewing. It tastes like heaven. I walk over, spot an Avox, walk past her, and find my train car. I decide to plop down and rest.

A few minutes later, a hear the door open. I walk out, my hair shining in the sun, and stare at him. He shrugs and stares back. In an instant, I remember his eyes. Shining bright in the moonlight, like a wolf. Thomas yelled at him, accusing him of being a rebel. He does not recognize me. Peregrine Hart will not win.

 **Thank you so far for these wonderful tributes! The goodbyes will take place next chapter! Thanks to platypus27 (Peregrine Hart), and laurenyeeann (Sapphire Pierce) for the tributes!**


	4. District Two

Lucius Blackthorn, 16

My eyes glint as I glare at the practice dummy. His beady black eyes, and painted on mustache glare, and glint in the white light of the training center. Using my sword, I slash the dummies smile of or his face. I yawn, and regret getting up early. Persephone would have been smarter. I think, as my stomach growls. The Head Trainer, Marissa Willards walks up to me, and starts lecturing about hip movements. I listen carefully, her words instantly filing in my brain, committed to memory.

She watches me practice, and eventually nods, and walks off to someone else. At this, I stop at the snack bar, drop down a coin, the snack keeper hands me a Coil, and a cold water. I start walking home, sipping and eating the whole way. Unlike many others, I know how to ration my food. While chewing on my candy bar, I come across my best friend, Julian. He is holding a rusty old knife blade, and is juggling it. I laugh, and some gooey stuff flies out of my mouth.

"You know you could get a disease by doing that?" I say, smiling at him.

"Yup. But that just takes all the fun away!" he says as we part ways, him to the right, me to the left.

On the road I pass a lot of sellers. I ignore all the cries, and turn down the dusty dirt road to home. My older sister Persephone is washing clothes, and laughing cold-heartedly with her supposedly 'best friends'. I turn and smirk at my sister before running inside to my room. I turn around, and gently turn her bath tub heater down. It has become a regular prank in two. The hot water comes up, and the cold water comes down.

I lean over to the window. She is still playing with her friends, I might as well break it up. The kitchen is to my left, a walk inside, and grab a bucket of water, add some ice, and walk outside. Persephone is out there, laughing with her friends, acting like a normal victor.

"Hello ladies," I say, walking out from the house with a sneer on my face. What's up?" They look towards, me, and then towards Persephone, and start laughing. They don't notice who threw the bucket, for I am laughing along with then.

"Well that was fun," Persephone says, glaring at me, her sign for 'I'm going to kill you' or 'Thanks'

I smirk, and walk inside to get dressed for the Reaping. I notice a black and blue shirt, and navy blue pants. I put them on, as I notice the deep black shoes laid out for me. The toast my sister made last night lays on the bed, 'Be like me, little bro!' in jelly is written on it. I start walking to the Reaping, filing in with the other 16 year olds.

The escort, Marie Flarez, walks up to the stage, her flame orange hair glitters in the sunlight. "Welcome to the Annual 76th Hunger Games! Let us begin with the males!"

A pit drops in my stomach as I realize what is happening. I ignore the Treaty of Treason, and the Peace of Panem speeches. The female was supposed to go first! Now I have to volunteer.

"Our male tribute is, Logan Ash!"

A young boy walks up slowly, he's fourteen, I remember him from the Academy, he was always on the 'Improving' List.

"I volunteer!" I cry, surprised that I had the confidence to say that. Logan looks at me, relief on his face. My feet seem to be moving on their own, carrying me up the steps of the Justice Building.

"Please give applause for you male tribute—What's your name?"

"Lucius Blackthorn"

"Lucius Blackthorn!" she finishes, waving her hands around, like a maniac. Eventually, she drops the mike.

The technicians race to give er a new mic, while the rest of Two is embarrassed about their escort dropping the mic.

While I wait for the announcement of the female, I glance at Persephone in the crowd, a weird look in her eyes that I don't recognize.

Minutes later, I get pushed into the Justice building for goodbyes. The first one in is Persephone, she walks in, and hugs me for the first time in my life.

"Be like me," she whispers. "Abandon the other Careers if possible, and most of all, never trust anyone." she says and slides out of the room releasing the cold gri on my wrist.

As I look down, I notice a small, silver armband on my wrist were she was touching. "Her token," I whisper, amazed.

The next visitor is my father, Valin, with my mother, Olive. "Don't go crazy in there," he says, pulling her away from me. I nod back, and talk confidently to the train car. I collapse on the bed, and fall asleep.

/.-.-.-.-.\

Desdemona Slate, 18

Emilla and I are talking about the Hunger Games, while eating a breakfast of eggs and toast. "Why do you think they started the Games in the first place?" She asks.

"Um, there was a Rebellion, and the Capitol decided that they wanted the Districts to never rebel again, so they made the Games as a reminder to the districts that the they can to nothing to stop the Capitol, because their children will die in front of them, and they can do nothing to stop it from happening." I say, gasping for breath.

"You said that all in one breath! Wow!" she says amazed. "What Games are we at now?"

"The 76th. The Rebellion started after the 74th games, and ended after the 75th games a couple years ago. Katniss Everdeen, the traitor who started the rebellion was punished and, well no one knows what happened to her. The Capital could have taken her prisoner, or killed her, you never know."

"Hey! We are not supposed to talk about Her!" Emilla exclaims.

"Well, okay then," I say, "What subject do you want to talk about?"

"Um, I like History!" she exclaims.

"Well, The 50th Games were the bloodiest, because twice as many tributes were chosen, so the Capital was super happy about that.

"The 34th Games had the weird cute cats and dogs that tried to kill everybody, after you tamed them. Those are the two games I can refer of off of the top of my head," I say, as Emilla looks at me happily.

"Breakfast is ready!" mom calls, and I see all of my brothers racing through the halls of our huge two home to reach the breakfast table.

Emilla and I start racing to the breakfast, little Quintus right in front us.

"Mom, we've already ate breakfast!" I say.

"I don't care. Eat what I've gotten you!" she yells at me, and I flinch, stung.

Emilla and I share a glance, and race out of house, our dresses waving from the wind, all the way to the square where the Justice Hall is.

We wait around with our other friends for the Reaping to start. We watch as all Quintus, the only one of my brothers old enough to be of Reaping age. My others, Antonius, Theseus, and Voltimand, all in Peacekeeper uniforms.

Then we say goodbye, pricked fingers hurting. I walk to the 18 year old section, and watch the Reaping. The escort, Marie Flarez, starts with the males after reading two dull speeches. The Treaty of Treason and the Peace of Panem.

"Our male tribute is Logan Ash!" Marie exclaims. A young boy of 13 or 14 walks up, light sandy brown hair on his small body.

"I volunteer!" A boy says as he walks up to the stage.

"Please give your applause for your male tribute—What's your name?" she says into the mike.

The boy whispers something to the escort, and she nods.

"Lucius Blackthorn!" she explains, and drops the mic. I sigh and turn around to Emilla, making a holding back laughter face.

"And now for our female!" Marie says messing around in the bowl. "Emilla Thello!"

It takes a full minute for me to realize what happened, but when my mouth moves, I surprise myself by saying, "I volunteer!"

Emilla looks at me, "No, Dessa!" right as Quintus leaps on me.

He shakes me and says "Don't go Dessa! Please!" he pleads as Peacekeepers take him away. Emilla takes him and looks at me. I nod, she's looking to make sure I know what's happening.

"What's your name?" Marie asks.

"I am Desdemona Slate."

"Okay, here are you have the District 2 tributes, Lucius and Desdemona!"

Peacekeeper's usher us into the Justice Building, I recognize one of them. He had pushed Quintus away. I look again, and I realize, the one who pushed Quintus is Antonius. We never knew he was stationed here, until now.

Emilla walks in Antonius, holding on to her. "Dessa, why did you volenteer?"

"I couldn't let you do this. I've had more training than you. I will survive. I'm coming back, ok?

"Got it," she says.

"And watch out for that peacekeeper that is holding you, that Antonius. He has betrayed us," I wach his face as he listens to what I have said. "Goodbye,"\\\

"Goodbye. I want you to have this. It is my mom's wedding ring. Use it wisely," Emilla says as she walks out.

The next person in is Quintus. "Why do you have to go?" he wines.

"Don't worry. I'll be back," I say, and kiss his head. "Survive while I am gone, ok?"

"Sure Dessa!" he says as he gets whisked away, and I get taken on the train. Lucius just fell asleep, so I go to my room and follow his example.

 **This is finally out! I am so excited, so welcome Lucius Blackthorn, courtesy of OfEmbersAndWolves, and Desdemona, courtesy of PheonixGrace.**


	5. District Three

**Okay, different style this time, but I can get bored sometimes, and I am so sorry it took me forever to update this, but it is finally out! Hurray! To my beta(s), it took me forever, so I decided to get it out quick.**

Lucia Thompkins, 14 (day before the Reaping)

Narrowing my eyes at the new book in front of me, I set my brain into action. _Logic, it is just logic._ Logic problems are easy to new book I got for my birthday a couple days ago has billions of trillions of logic problems in it from the Capitol. Setting my book aside with a sigh, I go inside to get my library card.

The walk to the library takes forever on boring days like this. Changing my train of thought, I think about my newest project: a functioning geocacher. I know, kind of boring, but I read all about them in a Capitol magazine left outside the mayor's back door. They're quite the rage, I've heard, and if Three gets wind of this, I'd be making money if the Peacekeepers didn't catch me first.

As soon as I get to the library, my friend Portella runs over to me breathlessly. "I got your message and I already have a private creation room booked for us until 4!"

"Thanks," I say, overwhelmed by her positivity. "Where is the room?"

"Creative Room 314, 3rd floor."

"Okay," I say casually, walking up the stairway to the 3rd floor. "Are you sure that you would take the risk making a geocacher?"

"Of course Lucia, why wouldn't I?"

"Come on then, we have some building to do!" I say, amazed with the positive that Portella can draw out of me. I am known for showing no emotion, a pretty common trait in Three, as everyone is so focused on electronics.

Portella has picked out the perfect room. The models of famous inventions and theories are scrawled on the walls. A stack of books from " _The Beginner's Guide to Wires"_ to " _Geocacher's Guide to Geocaching"_ a small smile slips on my face as I finger the books, excited to begin.

The next few hours are a blur, me researching, Portella fixing and gathering materials. Soon we have a very basic geocacher next to us. "Finished," I sigh. Quickly, I look at my watch. "3:50, we need to be wrapping up."

. . .

Hydra Saler, 18

Trudging home from the factory, I wish for the trillionth time that I didn't have to take the "Computer Problem Solving" course at Three. I hate most things techy-unless they do something cool, which rarely happens. The only things cool are the really illegal stuff that only the top Capitol members have access to.

Solving problems the "right" way is never fun. I mean, come on! My mental rant continues, and I feel a scowl coming on my face. Quickly I wipe my mind of all emotion. _Remember Hydra, you can't let anybody see your true feelings, or they will manipulate them._

Walking back to my house I can hear everyone chattering their heads off. Silently, I roll my eyes, but I know I love them, that's the only emotion I let shine through.

Walking toward home, I'm glad that the factory work was optional for today, I had gotten in a whole lot of work, which credited towards my paycheck at the end of each month. The chattering begins to grow unbearable, and I can make out what they are saying.

"Why did Hydra go off to the factory again?" my mother chirps.

"I don't know, because he wanted to?" my best friend, Bender, jeers.

"I thought we were all going to have a nice morning together, cause we never get them because Hydra is always working day and ni-" my mother suddenly stops as she sees me at the door.

"Seriously? You know I am just trying to provide for this family, right?"

"Yes, Hydra" my mom says, clearly embarrassed, "I understand, though it is so difficult at some times!"

I silently sit down and start gobbling my breakfast, pancakes and eggs, a classic. "Reaping is today," my older brother, Frey, comments, yawning in sleepiness. "Third time in a row they've woken me up early."

"Sorry Frey. How's Samsung?"

"Snarky. Like usual."

"Sorry."

"It's all right. I hear the bells. Time to go!"

"Ugh. I'll be heading out then."

"Following you," Bender says.

. . .

Reaping

The lights were dim as I walked on stage, the announcer's voice blasting through speakers. "Now welcome, your escort, Marvi Lous!"

"Welcome, welcome. Are you ready to choose the male tribute? Here we go!" I said, with a little bit too much enthusiasm. "Hydra Saler, come on up!"

Carefully, I begin to Hydra. He looks a bit frightened, and when I call for volunteers no one comes up; he is obviously trying to keep a good face for the cameras.

"Next let's move on to our female! Lucia Thompkins!"

This girl has a different vibe about her. Her face has no sign of emotion, which means she is probably thinking of something inside, or evaluating us.

"Give a big hand of applause to your tributes, Hydra, and Lucia!"

 **Yes, I know I changed things up a lot, but thanks to** _ **OfEmbersAndWolves**_ **for Lucia, and santiago . poncini** _ **20**_ **for Hydra!**

 **My other thing is that I am going to be starting a sponsoring program while I finish the rest of the beginning stuff. Anyway, thanks for reading!**


	6. District Four

**Well, I am so sorry, it has been a while, but I have finally gotten on track. UPDATE: I now have a Discord, feel free to PM me for the link.**

Arielle Macklin, 16

 _Seven years before the 76th Games_

The Games were on. Watching, I saw him. Fearless, brave. All I wanted was for him to come home. "Go Pelick!" mom cries. She was dismissed from fishing because her son is in the Games. So is dad.

It is only him and the girl from One now, what will happen? I want him to come home. He has been gone too long.

I don't care if he brings "Glory to our district," all I care is that he comes home. My big brother made it to the final two. "The odds are ever in your favor," I whisper. He is coming home, he has too.

I want to be just like him. He's going to be famous, even if he dies. Pride and glory, everything. It is one of the things about being a career district.

But, if he wins, we get everything we can ever dream of, a house in the Victor's Village, money, and respect. _And,_ I remind myself, _my big brother back._

"She's dead! She's dead!" Dad shouts. "He won! He's coming back, I can't believe it!"

 _Neither can I, he is really back, just have faith._

* * *

 _Timeskip: After Pelik gets home._

"Pelick! You've won! You're really home!"

"Of course I am sis. I can't wait to catch up with you!" As he says that his eyes flick back towards the Victor's Village.

 _He doesn't care. He's not himself. He's changed._

" _A huge banner on the Justice Hall in Four reads, 'Welcome Back, Pelick!"_ The voice blares through the house from the television. " _According to Snow, Pelick's Victory Tour will be celebrated in late October instead of early December."_

"What? I am going to be home that long? I can't believe it, I wanted to be with you guys, not be pushed into a Victory Tour!" he says that so truly that it's hard to detect the excitement under his voice.

 _This isn't him. My old brother is gone. What am I to do now?_

* * *

 _Day of the Reaping_

I wake up to the face of little Quint in my face. "Hi buddy! What's going on?"

"Pelick is making pancakes for breakfast! Can you believe it?"

"Actually, I can't. Let's go get pancakes!"

"Yeah!" Quint cheers.

No one but me knows that I am volunteering today.

Eoghan Seaworth, 18

 _Ten years before the 76th Games_

"Hurricane! Hurricane! Everyone, to the shelter! Hurrrrrricannnnne! Hurrr . . ." Leaping in shock I look toward my parents.

"Boys, get to the shelter, now. Nereus, Damon, you too." Mom says, her voice strong. "Your dad and I have to rescue some important papers from the _Institute._ "

"We'll meet you there. Understand?" Dad looked us each in the eye as we nodded, Nereus last. I watch dad's disappearing head bob beneath the horizon, as he heads right into the storm. Running, we head to the shelter. The shelter is a distinct gray building, almost like a skyscraper. In the poor part of Four, it is known as the Shelter.

We learned the map of the Shelter each year. It's a massive building with underground rooms and tunnels going out to the ocean, and even the richer part of Four, and other Districts. Finally, we arrive to the Shelter. A dude hands us a hurricane room slip for five people, mom, dad, and us. "Room H-4-1," Nerus reads.

"Is that on the 4th floor?" Damon asks.

"Of course, kid, every other room is checked out," the gut chuckles. "Be glad you got a room on the fourth floor!"

"Well, I bet you have a room on the 13th floor, after all, there are no lights on up there," Nerus sounds stronger than he really is.

"The top floor is reserved for the mayor!" he barks.

"I see 15 floors," Nerus is just as surprised as I am that the words are coming out. "So wouldn't the mayor have a suite on the fifteenth floor?"

"All right, all right, just don't tell my boss, okay?"

"Sure!" I say as he shoves a H-13-9 slip in my hand.

Running up the stairs, we make it to room 13-9. Inside are two sets of bunk beds, and a small pull-out bed. Beside each bed is a nightstand, with a booklet of instructions, and some stuff to keep us occupied. The closet holds clothes of all sizes, plus some food. Hungrily, I tear into a package of white cheddar cheese. "Wait," Nerus's voice jolts me. "Let's wait for mom and dad before we dig in to the messy foods. You can have a fruit snack pack."

"Thanks Nerus."

We waited the whole night for mom and dad. It was next morning when they posted the casualties and missing lists. Mom and dad were both on the casualty list. "Nerus, they're dead!"

"Shhh, calm down Eoghan. Don't let it get to you. This happens everytime."

"But it's not supposed to happen to us!" I wail. Quickly, I run out of the lobby and up all the way to the roof. Looking down, I see debris littering the ground. Our measly house has been reduced to nothing. Everything seems so small. I wish it could be like this forever, but it can't.

"We have to go home before they close the building for tonight," jumping, I look behind and see Damon.

"Ok,"

In that moment, I knew, nothing was going to be the same again.

* * *

 _The Reaping_

Everything is going perfectly. Nerus and Damon both had the day off, so we get to go to the Reaping together. They know I'm the chosen volunteer, that's good. Of course the escort has some boring video to show us-and a new boring speech. I listen to every word of the Treaty of Treason 2.0. Before I know it, Lyla Moon, the escort, is pulling the girls name. "Mary Winsheter!" a small thirteen-year-old, maybe fourteen, walks up. "Any volunteers?" Lyla asks.

"I volunteer!" a girl walks up with some curls in her chestnut brown hair. A quick conversation between the girl and Lyla takes place.

"Please welcome Arielle Macklin, your female tribute!" Moon says. "And now welcome your male tribute, Hicknic Force!" a man of about eighteen walks up..

"I volunteer!" I shout before she can even call for volunteers. Quickly, I walk up to the stage.j

"What's your name, young boy?"

"Eoghan Seaworth." I'm annoyed with the fact that I'm a "young boy" in her eyes.

Suddenly, Lyla's earpiece goes off. "Sure, I'll get them right away," clicking a button, she says, "Change of plans. We have to get you on the trains right away."

Arielle and I share a glance. _What is this new development? Why can't I say goodbye?_

 **So I finally got this out! Again, I have a Discord, please PM me for the link. Thanks to** _ **Sparky She-Demon**_ **for Eoghan and** _ **IciclePower33**_ **for Arielle!**


	7. District Five

Andromeda Vale, 15

 _10 years before the 76th Games_

It was daytime, and Andromeda was stuck in school. She had been writing equations in the margins of her math paper, instead of the small addition problems she was supposed to be doing. "And now we're done. Andromeda, where's your work?"

"The problems were too easy, so I decided to challenge myself. Like you said," the little girl said when she saw the teacher's puzzled expression.

"Well, I didn't mean it like that . . ." her teacher drew off. "If this is so easy for you, do you want to go talk to Ms. Willow across the hall? She might be able to help you."

"Okay, thanks, Ms. Mark."

"You're welcome." and with that, the girl took the paper, and strode into the hallway.

Ms. Willow was awesome. When Andromeda came in she said, "Hi Andromeda. What are you doing here?"

"Ms. Mark told me to come over. She said you might be able to help me with my math."

When Ms. Willow saw Andromeda's work, Andromeda saw a look of pure shock fly across your face. "Wow. You're good at math." Andromeda felt pride. She'd never been praised for her school work. Certainly, no one had ever noticed her before.

 _That evening_

"Daddy! Look!" Andromeda said, pride tingeing her voice. "Ms. Willow said that I am gifted! Can you believe it?" Looking around, she couldn't spot her dad. "Daddy? Where are you?" Running to her dad's bedroom she spotted the TV remote lying on the table in plain sight. Pressing a couple of buttons, the TV groaned to live.

" _Welcome to Channel 5-6 News, with a new breaking story. One of the power plants exploded today, with at least 20 deaths so far. Let's check in with Parker there on the scene."_ The TV switched to an image Andromeda recognized too well. The neighborhood power plant! Running out the door, Andromeda saw the scene. And a face she recognized too well.

"Dad!" she cried. Her dad was lying on the ground, his eyes closed. It seemed like all the life was gone. But it couldn't be, he said he would come home! "Daddy, daddy, wake up!" Nothing happened. He was silent. A hand fell on her shoulder.

"And this is a girl dealing with the stress of losing her father." she spun around angrily. It was a reporter.

"Shut up! Why do you care? You're just playing it nice for the camera! You probably have never had anyone die in your family before because you're a Capitolite! Leave me alone!" and with that she spun around, and started to walk home, fists clenched.

"That was good of you, standing up to that reporter." anger flared again, but this time it died down. It was her Uncle Halifax. "They shouldn't be slamming you like that." Andromeda nodded. "I've spoken to social services. They're going to transfer you into my custody, and by that I mean you're living with me."

"R-r-really? You'd do that for _me_?"

"Of course I would. Your father was my-he was my everything. I couldn't have survived my childhood without him."

She had a home with someone who loved her. Just like before, but different.

Day Matthews,12

 _7 years before the 76th Games_

I haven't seen Mommy in a while. She's been gone for an hour, yet it seems like forever, so Daddy sent me to play with Ryder. "Hey, Day, do you want to make some snow cones?" Ryder called from inside his brown brick house. "Mom gathered snow early this morning so we can make snow snacks!"

"That sounds awesome Ryder. Can we make snow cream?" Snow cream was a tradition that Day's family did every year. They always made snow cream and dipped whatever fruit was left over in our basement.

"Sure, Day!" Ryder said, waddling back into the house. "I'm going to the bathroom mommy!" he yelled on his way to the bathroom. Inside his mom, Belle was pulling snow out of the run-down freezer.

"Are you excited, Day?" Ryder's mom asked.

"Of course! It's the perfect day! It couldn't be any brighter!"

"Well, I'm glad you're looking at things optimistically." Looking at him, she added, "Your mom called earlier, she said you need to be home at seven o'clock."

"But I want to play with Ryder some more! That means we only have ten minutes! What am I supposed to do?" Day shouted worriedly.

"You can help me make the snow cream, so you can take some home. I'm sure your mommy would be very happy to have some snow cream."

"Your right. I'm going to tell Ryder to hurry up!" toddling to the bathroom, he called Ryder. "Hurry up! I'm going to leave soon!"

"Coming!" Ryder yelled back from the bathroom.

Together, he, Ryder, and Ryder's mom, all made snow cream and dipped strawberries in the creamy mixture.

Smiling, he and Ryder ran outside. _Nothing will ever go wrong as long as I'm with Ryder!_ Day thought as he ran home with the precious snow cream.

The Reaping

Reapings always make me nervous. Even being an escort makes me nervous! I'm only doing this for the money. As soon as I get the money, I'm out of here. too soon.

"Hello everyone, I am your escort, Marie Willpowe! Since we are starting a new generation of games, I will be starting with the male tribute!"

Walking over to the male bowl, I reach my hand in and pull out a name. "Day Matthews," I read into the mic. A small boy comes out of the twelve-year-old section, wearing a faded blue shirt with blue dress pants. He looks shocked, maybe even horrified. _What have I done?_ I think. Hurriedly, I ask for volunteers. No one answers. Not a surprise.

"On to the females!" I announce. Pulling my hand out of the bowl, I read the name. "Andromeda Vale!" I look to around and I see a girl ask her friend, "Who was it?" The girl pushes her out into the aisle, and she walks up in a trance.

"Please welcome Day Matthews and Andromeda Vale!" I announce before rushing them into the Justice Building.

 **I really need to find a good update schedule for this story, so I am going to be working on it. My new goal is at least two chapters a month. Thanks to** _ **sunstellar**_ **for Andromeda and** _ **OfEmbersAndWolves**_ **for Day!**


	8. Interlude I

The wind was silent that night as a meeting took place, deep in the heart of the Capitol Leo Viraz was holding a meeting. "I have an idea," he announced to the whole room. "This year, we'll announce that two Victors will be allowed. Right before the Games start."

A silence greeted is suggestion.

"Let's be creative fellows," he said trying to ease the silence. "I'm tired of seeing kids dying, but if we allow two Victors, the Districts will see us as kinder, and it will sooth the Rebellion. I need opinions."

The Gamemaker from Seven raised her hand. "I think we should announce in the 60 seconds before they step of their plates. Then they might be a little slow to go to the Cornucopia."

"Good idea, Pine. That might work. Can you all look into that?" silence greeted his inquiry. "Thank you. Pine, report to me with your progress by the end of this week. I want odds.

"Yes sir."

With that the meeting was adjourned, and the President walked to another.

* * *

The team of Avoxes and guards greeted him. Sitting down, he decided to open the meeting. "How are the prisoners?"

"Good," One of the guards answered. "However," he said hesitating. "We have bad news."

"What now?" Leo said groaning.

"She's pregnant. Apparently keeping them in the same cell was a bad idea. What are your recommendations?"

"Keep them together for know. Let me know the details when _it's_ born. I have two ideas. One, we bring the baby to the Districts and possibly rig it into the Games. Two, we let her raise it in her cell. What are your opinions?"

"I think we should raise it in the Districts and see if we can gain it's loyalty. Then, maybe we'd break her," another guard said softly.

"Good one, that's what we'll do. Any other news?"

"Nothing."

"Meeting dismissed."

* * *

However, in the cell, the two people looked at each other in fear. "What do we do know?" she whispered, fear covering her voice.

"She'll be okay, I know she will," answered another voice.

"It's a girl. You're right," she said as she fell asleep.

 **What do you think of Leo's new plan? Will the Capitol agree? And who are the mysterious prisoners? I hope you enjoyed this, it is a nice break to write interludes now and then**.

 **On another note, I have a Discord. Please PM me for the link!**


End file.
